With the evolution of wireless communication system, user's demands for high quality, high speed and new services are increasing, thus the wireless communication operators and manufacturers need to continually improve the systems to meet user's requirements. In this case, a lot of frequency spectrum resources (represented by time, frequency, bandwidth, the allowable maximum transmission power, etc.) are required to support new services and meet the demands of high-speed communication. However, the limited frequency spectrum resources have been allocated to certain operators and services, and new available frequency spectrums are rare and expensive, so, how to fully utilize the limited frequency spectrum resources is a challenge to be solved currently.